Hogwarts witch wearing a big hat
This witch had a career as a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the early 1990s and was always seen at Professor Dumbledore's side. Biography Early Life This witch presumably attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven and purchased her wand from Ollivander's Wand Shop at Diagon Alley. She most likely had high marks in whatever subject she went on to teach, and possibly an O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. Career at Hogwarts 1991-1992 This teacher was in a career of teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by at least 1991. She was seen at Professor Dumbledore's left hand side while Harry Potter and his classmates were being Sorted. She was rather emotionless and clapped unenthusiastically. She later attended the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game, sat near the Headmaster again. When Angelina Johnson was fouled, she stood up with the rest of the teachers and gasped. However, when Harry Potter appeared to lose control of his broomstick, she showed no signs of emotion. Later that year, the professor's fellow colleague, Quirinus Quirrell, was revealed to be after the Philosopher's Stone which was hidden inside the school. Apparently, this teacher was not chosen to protect the Philosopher's Stone Chambers. She was also seen at the End-of-Term Feast, in the same seat as last time, and watched as Gryffindor won the House Cup. 1992-1993 At the next year's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match, the Professor was once again seen by Professor Dumbledore in one of the towers and she applauded as Gryffindor scored. During this year, Slytherin’s monster had been released on the school and targeted Muggle-borns. However, Harry Potter and his friends learnt how to enter the Chamber and slayed the beast. Her seat in the End-of-Term Feast had been taken by Madam Pomfrey, possibly because she had already left. 1993-1994 The professor is seen once again at the Start-of-Term Feast and appears just as solemn as she was in the last two years. During this year, the school is to be guarded by Dementors to prevent mass murderer Sirius Black from breaking in. It is likely that she attended this year’s Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match and, if she did, would’ve watched as Harry Potter was attacked by Dementors and fell to the ground. At the end of the year, Sirius Black was captured and locked in fellow colleague Professor Flitwick’s office. However, he somehow escaped, possibly leading to why the professor left the school. Physical appearance The professor has black skin, black hair and brown eyes. During the first two films, the professor wore yellow robes and a witches' hat. In the third, she wore simple black robes. Behind the scenes *This character has appeared in two film adaptions and is the only unidentified teacher to watch two Quidditch matches. *As she was a prominent background professor, it is possible that she is either Bathsheda Babbling, Aurora Sinistra or the mass-homeworking giving Septima Vector. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' See also *Bathsheda Babbling *Charity Burbage *Aurora Sinistra *Septima Vector *Unidentified female teacher Category:Females Category:Professors Category:Unidentified Hogwarts Employees Category:Wizards